Undisclosed Desires
by TrishCullenWinchester
Summary: "Será como si nunca hubiese existido". Una frase que cambió por completo la vida de Bella. Es hora de cambiar, de dejar esa Bella en el pasado y crear una nueva. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció cierto demonio de ojos azules. ¿Qué pasará? Damon/Bella. UA. Después de New Moon.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y The Vampire Diaries a L.J Smith. Más quisiera que fuesen míos. Me conformo con tener la trama.**

* * *

**UNDISCLOSED DESIRES**

**_INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Mi vida cambió drásticamente desde que _ellos _se fueron. El hecho de dejarme en el bosque y decir _"Será como si nunca hubiese existido" _, fue lo que me llevó a un estado de semi inconsciencia. Digo semi, porque aún escuchaba lo que se me decía, atendía en clase, etc. Pero aparte de eso, mis acciones eran totalmente robotizadas.

Conseguí pasar el último año de instituto sin pena ni gloria. Unas notas medianamente excelentes, sin amigos (se dieron por vencidos después de esconderme en mi zombi-coraza), con un padre que no sabía qué hacer para ayudarme y Jake.

Jacob, mi mejor amigo. Él estuvo ahí para mí cuando más lo necesité. La mayoría de los fines de semana me turnaba entre pasarlos en casa de los Clearwater y la casa de Billy y Jake, y hacíamos barbacoas, fiestas hasta tarde en la playa de La Push.

El hecho de que toda la pandilla de Jake fueran hombres-lobo lo encajé bastante bien. En serio, ¿qué faltaba de lo sobrenatural que no conociera? ¿Las hadas o brujas?

Todo iba medianamente bien hasta que apareció Emma, prima de Paul, e imprimación de Jake. Seguía siendo su amiga, pero seamos razonables, ¿vas a dejar de lado a la razón de tu existencia y alma gemela por una amiga? Imposible, y en ese momento, supe que mi vida tenía que cambiar. Irme de Forks, cambiar de aires…

Hacer uso del regalo de mi madre y Phil, unas vacaciones en ambos sitios de Europa, desconectar, y volver con las pilas cargadas para la universidad.

Era hora de dejar el pasado atrás. De dejar a la parte de Bella que murió ese día en ese bosque atrás, olvidada, y crear una nueva yo. Con más fuerza y fuerte.

* * *

**Hello everybody! Después de años mil desaparecida como escritora, decidí volver. Es una historia Damon/Bella, aunque cierto demonio de ojos azules tardará un poco más en aparecer. **

**Os dejo la introducción para ver si os gusta, y ahora que estoy medianamente libre (acabé exámenes de Universidad, wii) pues seguiré con los primeros capítulos. **

**Mi intención es intentar publicar cuando tenga el capítulo siguiente listo. Lo paso realmente mal al colapsarme y no volver a actualizar hasta años mil después.**

**Contadme que os parece, todo comentario es bien recibido.**

**¿Reviews? :D**

**_-TrishCullenWinchester-_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y TVD a L.J Smith**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

- ¿Sabes ya a qué sitio quieres ir?

Leah y yo estábamos en la alfombra de su habitación. Ella sentada estilo indio con el portátil en sus piernas, yo boca arriba mirando el techo. Iba a ayudarme a rellenar solicitudes para las universidades.

En dos semanas me iba a Europa, y tenía que tener claro ya dónde comenzaría mi vida de nuevo. ¿Sitios lluviosos, húmedos y fríos? No, gracias. Ya he tenido suficiente y _ellos _podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Mi pensamiento era estudiar Literatura. Ser profesora, ser escritora o tener una editorial propia. ¿Por qué no? Lo malo es que eso pertenecía a unos planes que no existirían más.

¿Después de la Literatura qué más me llamaba la atención? ¿Medicina o enfermería? No, si con ver sangre y olerla me desmayo, eso estaba totalmente descartado. ¿Arquitectura o Artes? El dibujo no era lo mío. ¿Periodismo o Relaciones Públicas? No me gustaba llamar la atención.

Después de que Leah me sugiriese unas pocas, di con la que posiblemente me llamara más la atención: Historia.

- Creo que voy a elegir Historia. –Leah me miró con una ceja arqueada- Sí, no me mires así.

- ¡Es aburrido!

Hice un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¡Para nada! ¿No insistís vosotros los quileutes con vuestras leyendas? Pues es estudiar historia. Me parece fascinante y es un tema del que siempre he querido saber.

Un cojín me impactó en plena cara. Proferí un quejido.

- Te salen chiribitas de los ojos. Anda, antigua. Charlie estará al llegar a casa.

Señaló el reloj de su mesa de noche. ¡Ups! Ya iba tarde. Con suerte podía hacer algo de lasaña congelada.

De camino a casa en mi camioneta, pensé de nuevo en lo que había decidido. Historia. No estaría mal. Podría terminar trabajando en un museo, o de profesora. Sólo quedaba decidir dónde estudiar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

- Me parece perfecto, Bells. Eso es precisamente lo que necesitas – me quedé atónita-. ¿Qué esperabas, que te encerrara en casa y no te dejara ir?

Mi padre rió y yo negué.

- No, pero no sé. ¿Un "Bella, quédate, sabes que soy un desastre sin ti"?

Charlie dejó el tenedor en el plato y me miró.

- No te voy a negar que el que quieras irte lo más lejos posible me parezca una locura. Pero eres adulta, y como te he dicho, necesitas un cambio en tu vida. Estoy harto de ver a la Bella zombi de un lado para otro. Quiero a mi Bella de vuelta, y si para eso necesitas irte a Groenlandia, hazlo.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Charlie no era una persona de mostrar sentimientos, y con lo que acababa de decir demostraba que confiaba en mí. Miró para otro lado, avergonzado y prosiguió.

- Además, tengo un sitio que te va a gustar. Mystic Falls, ¿te suena?

Me quedé pensándolo un rato y negué.

- Está en Virginia. Es un pequeño pueblo, pero tiene algo interesante. Y la universidad está a veinte minutos en coche.

¡Eso estaba en la otra punta del continente! Iba a discutirlo pero lo pensé mejor.

- ¿Cuál es el pero, papá?

Charlie miró el plato durante unos segundos y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Insistí y me miró.

- ¡Vale! ¿Recuerdas a Liz? – asentí, recordé vagamente a mi padre hablar algunas veces de ella- Pues es la sheriff del pueblo. Sabes que tengo contacto con ella desde que éramos pequeños.

Le hice una seña para que continuara. No terminaba de entender por dónde iban los tiros.

- ¿Sabes que mis abuelos vivieron allí? – negué. No era que él y yo hubiésemos tenido mucha conversación, la verdad. – Bueno, pues la casa está a mi nombre. Me la dejaron en herencia cuando ellos murieron.

Si dijese que me quedé a cuadros, me quedaría corta. Mi padre me dejó unos minutos para terminar de asentar la información.

- Pero… mi plan era conseguir un apartamento de alquiler y buscar un trabajo a tiempo parcial para ir pagándolo. Además, tengo mi fondo de universidad…

- Puedes buscar trabajo, pero la casa ya la tienes. Además, puedo pedir una semana de permiso en la comisaría y ayudarte con la mudanza y a adecentar la casa. ¿Qué me dices?

¿Qué más me quedaba decir? Mi padre lo tenía todo planeado ya. En fin, sólo me quedaba rellenar y enviar los papeles para la solicitud de aceptación.

Quizás podría usar ese dinero del trabajo en comprarme un vehículo propio y seguir guardando el fondo de universidad para una emergencia…

x-x-x-x-x-x

En unos días partía a Europa. Jake había organizado una hoguera en la playa como despedida.

- Entonces, ¿te han aceptado en la UVi **(*)**? – asentí a Seth.

- Eso es genial, Bells. Es justo lo que necesitas… me da muchísima rabia que te vayas tan lejos, pero aún así…

Solté una carcajada.

- Venga ya, Jake. Como si me hicieses mucho caso con Emma pegada a ti como una lapa. – Bajó la cabeza, entristecido - Eh, no me importa. Lo entiendo.

Le di un codazo amistoso, que me dolió más a mí que a él. Leah se sentó al lado mía, después de pillar un perrito de la barbacoa.

- Oye, más te vale ir manteniéndome informada de tus ligues europeos. – Le miré como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo- ¿Qué? No me mires así. Los italianos tienen que estar para chuparse los dedos y los franceses tan llenos de amor como dicen…

Terminamos las dos casi revolcadas por el suelo muertas de risa.

Ella paró de pronto y me miró de arriba abajo. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

- Amiga mía, te hace falta un cambio de look urgentemente.

Por un momento me recordó a Alice. Mi duendecillo mejor amiga que me trataba como Barbie Bella. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse ella también?

Le odié a _él_ aún más, si eso era posible. Por irse, por haberme hecho perder el tiempo con él y por robarme a mis casi dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice, de esa manera. También quise odiarlos a ellos por abandonarme y hacerle caso, pero eso era imposible. Toda la culpa la tuvo _él. _

El vacío en mi pecho se hizo un poco más notable, y mi cambio de humor se notó.

- ¡Oh, mierda! Bella, lo siento. No quise decirlo así. Perdóname.

Leah se dio cuenta de su error. Respiré hondo un par de veces para despejarme. Si quería cambiar, tenía que empezar desde ya. Le sonreí.

- Tienes razón, ¿qué te parece si mañana quedamos y vamos a Port Angeles?

- ¡Hecho! Esa es mi chica.

Me abrazó y reímos juntas. ¿Quién pensaría que Leah terminaría siendo tan amiga mía?

Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, me encaminé hacia mi camioneta.

De camino a casa suspiré. Los echaría de menos, mucho, pero tocaba hora de que el patito feo se convirtiera en cisne…

* * *

**Hola! Vuelvo con el capi 1. En principio voy a intentar actualizar los sábados. En el caso hipotético de que no pudiera, lo haría antes o después.**

**Muchas gracias por los followers, favoritos y reviews! **

**Sin nada más, me despido hasta la semana que viene.**

**¿Reviews? :D**

**_-TrishCullenWinchester-_  
**

**_P.D: edito para aclarar el (*). No sé cómo va el sistema de universidades en Estados Unidos. Es una historia ficticia, por eso he puesto la Universidad de Virginia a 20 minutos de Mystic Falls. He estado investigando y no encontré nada cercano. Así que imaginad que es así. ^^_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen (qué más quisiera yo). Sólo me adjudico la trama :P**

**Wish you luck: Gracias por el review! Si te hicieras una cuenta, podría enviarte un pequeño adelanto, como hago con los demás reviews. Un beso!**

**Nicolle malik: Te digo lo mismo que a Wish You luck. Un beso!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Unos zarandeos intentaban arrancarme de mi precioso sueño lleno de unicornios y princesas vestidas de rosa –nótese la ironía-.

Gruñí un poco más, pataleando a aquella persona que quería despertarme tan temprano después de una noche llena de pesadillas, como las que se repetían cada vez desde que _ellos _se marcharon.

- Bella, como no te levantes en diez segundos, juro que te saco de la cama a jalones.

Alguien comenzó a contar hasta diez, ¿Leah? ¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano? Maldita incoherencia mañanera. No pretendas que piense con claridad estando aún semi despierta, semi inconsciente. _Cinco. _En serio, no me gusta ser despertada de esta manera…Oh, nubes de colores. _Ocho. _Mierda, me parece que es hora de despertarse. Algo se apoderó con fuerza de mis pies y terminé en el suelo. Auch, eso dolió.

- ¿Pero qué mierdas haces en mi casa tan temprano Leah? Demonios, eso dolió.

Ella se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras yo me sobaba mi pobre trasero, que había recibido todo el impacto.

- Disculpe, señorita-tengo-tiempo-para-todo, no sabía que planeara tener un fondo de armario nuevo y preparar maletas en un solo día.

Había olvidado por completo que pasado mañana me iba a Europa, y aún no había preparado nada.

- Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte. ¡Diez!

- ¿Y mi desayuno? – hice un puchero

- Ya comerás algo cuando terminemos.

Me crucé de brazos. Genial, encima iba a una sesión de tortura con el estómago vacío. Me despedí de mi berrinche antes de que se le ocurriera algo peor.

Pillé los primeros vaqueros desgastados que vi, una camiseta de mangas cortas en color gris y una sobre camisa ancha, roja con cuadros negros. Me enfundé en mis botas y me recogí el pelo en una coleta algo desordenada.

Leah hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

- Cariño, sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? – arqueé una ceja en su dirección- Hoy vas a dejar de parecer un tío y a ser la chica que de verdad eres. Ya me darás las gracias.

No dejaba de sorprenderme. Ella nunca había sido un ejemplo femenino a seguir. El estar rodeada por completo de un pack completo de hombres-lobo, no le daba oportunidad de mostrar su feminidad como debía. Pero cada vez que estaba conmigo intentaba hacerlo.

Había traído su coche, y en menos de lo que tardaría mi vieja camioneta en llegar, estábamos en el centro comercial de Port Angeles.

¿Cuál sería la primera parada? Leah se paró con el ceño fruncido para pensarlo. Me jaló del brazo y nos encaminó a la primera tienda de ropa –barata- que vimos.

¡Se volvió loca! Comenzó a coger ropa de todas las perchas y a tirármelas. Cuando ya no podía más con mi alma me indicó dónde estaba el probador.

- Ve probándote eso, ahora te iré llevando más. – Me le quedé mirando, perpleja- ¡Chu, chu! ¡Fuera, bicho!

No pude evitar proferir una carcajada y encaminarme a mi tortura personal.

¡Madre mía! ¿Pero qué es esto? Camisetas ceñidas, de todos los colores y formas, escotadas, con el escote por el ombligo, hombros al aire, un hombro al aire.

Comencé a probármelas y escuché a Leah.

- Esa no me gusta. Estás tan delgada que si te pones esa vas a parecer solo huesos. Nah, prueba con la del hombro al descubierto.

Me puse una en color berenjena, algo ancha pero se ceñía en la cintura. Al ser de esa forma, me quedaba un hombro al descubierto. Me gustaba, mucho.

- Esa sí te queda bien. No te hace gorda, pero tampoco un esqueleto andante. Pruébate estos leggings vaqueros. Te van a quedar genial con esa.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos más, salí con un mogollón de bolsas. Muchos conjuntos y camisetas para combinar con distintos leggings y pantalones. En Europa en verano hacía bastante calor, y compramos ropa fresca, y también ropa que me sirviera para Mystic Falls y pudiera usarla durante todo el año.

La siguiente tienda fue una zapatería. No pude evitar pelearme con Leah. ¿Pretendía que me pusiera tacones de infarto, con lo torpe que era? Conseguí convencerla de que me dejara comprar un par de bailarinas, pero también tuve que comprarme unas botas con medio tacón (al menos no eran de aguja, y podía aguantarlas sin problemas), unas sandalias con algo de cuña, y bastantes bolsos que pegaban con todo. Grandes, pequeños, uno bastante cómodo para llevar lo necesario cuando estuviera de vacaciones…

La siguiente parada fue peluquería y estética.

Una chica bastante amable, me acompañó al fondo del establecimiento, concretamente a una sala, donde me pidió que me desvistiera. Miré a Leah totalmente asustada.

- Cera, cariño.

Me guiñó un ojo y la esteticista comenzó con su trabajo.

Una hora después de gritar, llorar y berrear ante semejante sufrimiento, no tenía ni un solo vello en las zonas visibles (y no tan visibles) de mi cuerpo. Ante mis protestas de por qué tenía que hacerme ingles completas, Leah contestó que "no queríamos que ningún chico europeo saliera huyendo ante eso". ¿De verdad pensaba que me iba a liar con alguien? Qué mal encaminada iba…

Tras la depilación completa y limpieza facial, tocaba turno de un cambio de peinado y look. Eva, así se llamaba la peluquera, me pidió permiso para dejarme en sus manos, y accedí. Estuvo un buen rato poniéndome papel de plata en la cabeza (me sentía como un alienígena comunicándose con su planeta), recortando, secando y peinando, me dejó abrir los ojos para verme. Casi me caigo de la silla de la impresión.

Del pelo rebelde y encrespado sin forma que tenía no quedaba nada. Estaba totalmente liso, un poco por debajo de los hombros, y estaba cortado a capas que me hacía reflejar mejor mis facciones. Si antes lo tenía de un color castaño oscuro sin vida, ahora lo tenía color rojizo, gracias a las mechas que me habían puesto.

Entre Leah y ella me enseñaron a usar maquillaje. Sí, maquillaje. Ahora sabía la diferencia entre no ir pintada y parecer un payaso. Me aconsejaron como conseguir un maquillaje natural, y otro más sofisticado para ir a fiestas, eventos, o para salir por la noche.

Tras despedirnos de la peluquera y darle las gracias por hacerme guapa, tocaba comprar lo último. Complementos, bisutería, gafas de sol.

No habíamos parado ni para comer, y cuando me dejó Leah en casa, estaba atardeciendo.

Se ofreció como asistente personal para recordarme no olvidar nada, o no poner algo inadecuado en la maleta.

Tras casi dos horas interminables, la maleta estaba perfectamente hecha, y toda la documentación guardada en uno de los bolsos que me compré.

Leah se quedó a dormir, con la excusa de hacer una fiesta pijama como despedida.

Ya estábamos las dos en la cama (ella roncando como un hipopótamo). No conseguía conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si en menos de un día estaría tomando un vuelo con destino a un lugar totalmente desconocido, interesante, emocionante y excitante para mí.

Un viaje que significaría el comienzo de otra yo. Un viaje que cambiaría mi vida…

Y pensando en la de cosas que vería y disfrutaría, Morfeo me atrapó entre sus brazos…

* * *

**Hello! Bueno, algo cortito el capi, pero quería dejar la intriga de Europa para el siguiente... Muajaja! :P**

**Muchas gracias por los followers, favoritos y reviews! **

**Estoy pensando en actualizar los domingos, ya que creo que los sábados es para "descansar" o para pasarlo de compras o saliendo. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Lo dejo como está o actualizo los domingos?**

**Por cada review que dejéis más pronto veréis aparecer a Damoncito! *O***

**_-TrishCullenWinchester-_  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y TVD a L.J Smith**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Pasajeros con destino Londres, Heathrow, por favor, embarquen por la puerta treinta y siete._

Segunda llamada para mi primer destino. Aguantando las ganas de llorar me despedí de Leah y de mi padre. Parecía mentira que mi gran momento llegara. Lo que esperaba, deseaba y necesitaba para terminar con una etapa y empezar con otra.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, conseguí llegar con mi maleta de mano y mi bandolera colgada al control de embarque.

Una vez pasado el control de seguridad, respiré hondo, y me dispuse a dejar todo lo malo atrás.

Una chica muy amable me pidió mi billete y documento de identidad para poder cruzar la pasarela y subir al avión que me llevaría al otro lado del gran charco.

Pude encontrar mi asiento sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Ventanilla. Genial, así al menos disfrutaría de las vistas. Solamente esperaba que no me tocara el típico señor obeso y sudoroso que se queda dormido con la cabeza colgando de tu hombro, y de la que cae un hilillo baboso…. No pude evitar estremecerme. _Definitivamente, tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas._

Observé la multitud que poco a poco empezaba a ocupar sus asientos en el gran aparato. Familias, chicos jóvenes, gente no tan joven.

Conociendo mi mala suerte, rogué a _San Yoda _que no me tocara ningún niño travieso e impertinente detrás. Sí, típico incordio que empieza a patalear el asiento, a impacientarse, ya que el vuelo era dichosamente largo y que tienes que contenerte de no decir nada a sus padres, al correr riesgo a que se te lancen al cuello.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos que reboté en mi asiento al notar caer una mochila en el asiento contiguo al mío.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

Iba a volverme y soltar un comentario algo fuera de tono, cuando en lugar de eso, terminé quedándome con la boca firmando una "o".

Un modelo de ropa interior –digo ropa interior, porque aunque iba vestido, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente-, me devolvía la mirada tras unos ojos azules de gato. _¿Gato? ¿En serio, Bella? _

No sabía cómo describirlos. Pero eran los ojos más profundos y claros que había visto, y no podía apartar mi vista de ellos.

El chico volvía a hablar, y me sacó de mi ensoñación de fantasía.

-Tranquilo, estaba en mi mundo.

Le lancé una sonrisa, que más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca. Él no pareció notarlo y me devolvió otra.

Colocó la mochila en el compartimento de arriba de los asientos y se sentó, dejando un asiento libre de por medio. _Eso está bien. Al menos cuando me duerma no caeré encima suya ni protagonizaré ningún momento vergonzoso._

La señal de abrocharse los cinturones se iluminó y al poco tiempo estábamos a punto de despegar. Me aferré con las uñas a los reposabrazos, estaba aterrada. Sí, había volado antes, pero eso no quería decir que volar fuese de mi agrado. Y menos pasar cinco horas encerrada en un mismo sitio a treinta mil pies del suelo, como mínimo.

-¿Es la primera vez que vuelas? – preguntó mi acompañante- Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada.

Le miré y me puse nerviosa. Inmediatamente me sonrojé. _Maldito sonrojo. _

-La verdad es que no. Digamos que no soy muy fan de los despegues y aterrizajes.

El chico me miró y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, ya que vamos a pasar unas horas juntos, qué menos que presentarme. – Me tendió una mano que estreché sin dudar, me inspiraba confianza. No me pasaron desapercibidas las cosquillas que recibí al hacerlo- Soy Damon, Damon Salvatore.

-Bella, Bella Swan – conseguí decir sin parecer idiota.

-Tu nombre te hace justicia, _Bella._

Y ahí iba mi sonrojo de nuevo. Volví a mirar al frente y se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.

Me pateé mentalmente por parecer retrasada. Si quería dejar todo atrás, ya iba siendo hora. ¿A qué esperaba? Fuera timidez, fuera inseguridad.

-¿Eres italiano?

-¿Perdona? – parecía distraído.

-Tu apellido, Salvatore. Estaba pensando si eras italiano.

Ojos azules volvió a sonreír y se me congeló la sangre. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

-Mis padres lo eran, soy de Mystic Falls, Virginia.

-¿De verdad?

El chico rio levemente.

-Sí, es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, está a las afueras de Virginia…

-Sí, sí. – Le interrumpí- Justamente es donde voy a estudiar cuando terminen las vacaciones.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. No supe por qué, pero las casualidades empezaron a gustarme.

-¿Bromeas? – me preguntó. Yo negué- ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Historia. Me gustaría especializarme en arqueología.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando y riendo sobre historia. Íbamos a seguir, cuando la azafata nos interrumpió con el almuerzo.

¿Almuerzo, tan pronto? Miré el reloj y comprobé que había pasado medio vuelo.

¿Tanto habíamos hablado Damon y yo?

-No hagas caso de lo que tu amiga te diga. Historia te favorece. Doctora Isabella Swan. Mmm, vas a ser una arqueóloga bastante famosa. – bromeó.

-Sí…seguro. ¿Y tú qué haces?

Terminó su ensalada antes de contestar.

-Casualmente empiezo la universidad este año. He estado tomándome varios años sabáticos, yendo de un sitio a otro. Creo que va siendo hora de centrarme en algo.

-No pareces tan viejo – coqueteé. ¿De dónde había salido esta Bella atrevida?- ¿Qué puedes tener, veinte años?

Damon puso una mueca.

-Auch, eso duele, tengo dieciocho. – Lo miré sin creerle- Vale, tengo veintidós.

-Pues no los aparentas. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

-Esas cosas no se le dicen a una dama.

Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona. _Al menos es un caballero. _

-No, insisto.

-Pues… ¿veinte?

Empecé a carcajearme. Típico, muy típico.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Digamos que las personas que me conocen suelen decir que yo nací adulta, y que mi madre es la adolescente. – Me miró con cara de no comprender- Es igual, son cosas mías. En realidad, tengo dieciocho, casi a punto de cumplir los diecinueve.

_Señores pasajeros, les informo de que estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Heathrow. Les rogamos se abrochen los cinturones y coloquen los asientos en posición vertical. Gracias._

No me podía creer que ya estuviese en Londres. Sentí una pesadez en mi estómago. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien con Damon, era una pena que cuando saliéramos a la terminal, cada uno fuese a un sitio distinto. Por otra parte, me aferré de nuevo a mi asiento, no me gustaban los aterrizajes.

Damon en un acto rápido se desabrochó el cinturón y se sentó en el asiento contiguo al mío. ¿Qué hacía? Se volvió a abrochar el cinturón y me cogió la mano.

Otra vez sentí las malditas cosquillas. En serio, ¿qué hacía?

-Espero que no te importe, no me gusta verte nerviosa. Si quieres vuelvo a mi asiento, no quiero hacerte sentir incómoda.

-No lo haces, me tranquilizo más. Gracias.

Sentí calor en mis mejillas. Le di un apretón a la mano y el me guiñó un ojo.

Era una remota locura, pero no quería que esto terminara…

* * *

**Y aquí tenéis a Damon. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?**

**Yes, sé que no tengo perdón. No tengo excusas aparentes, salvo que parece que la inspiración viene cuando comienzo mis exámenes semestrales en la Universidad. No me maten, porfis.**

**No puedo poner fecha de actualización, porque no sé si será mañana, en dos días, en un mes... Lo siento.**

**Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones, y a los reviews! **

**Nos vemos pronto...espero :D**


End file.
